barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys
'''Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys '''is the 12th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends It is a semi-remake of Sharing Together With Friends, Sharing in the Fun, Caring Means Sharing and Sharing Is Caring!. Plot Barney and the kids go to the classroom. When we play Yahazee. They take turns. The story it's called "Cinderella". This is my good friend "Stella the Storyteller". Stella goes to China. Ashley and Alissa we have to share together. And caring is another way of brothers like Stephen and Danny we caring with friends. I like to play with toys like A Tisket, A Tasket. Oh, i just love to share hugs. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Kristen *Danny *Keesha *Kim *Jeff *Jesse *Emily *Hannah *Robert *Curtis *Ashley *Alissa *Linda *Stephen *Kelly *Lillian *Jean-Claude *Shelley *Stella the Storyteller *Miss Etta Kette﻿ *Scooter McNutty Songs #Barney Theme Song #Being Together (Performed by: Barney, Keesha, Jeff, Kristen, Danny, Jesse, Emily, Hannah, Robert, Curtis, Alissa, Ashley, Linda, Stephen and Kelly) #Taking Turns (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Kristen, Keesha, Kim, Jeff, Danny, Jesse, Emily, Hannah, Robert, Curtis, Alissa, Ashley, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Lillian and Jean-Claude) #My Family's Just Right for Me (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Kristen, Keesha, Kim, Jesse, Emily, Hannah, Robert, Curtis, Jeff, Danny, Alissa, Ashley, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Lillian and Jean-Claude) #A Tisket, A Tasket (Peformed by: Alissa and Ashley) #Anything You Can Do (Performed by: Jeff and Linda) #Have a Snack! (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Kristen, Keesha, Kim, Jeff, Danny, Jesse, Emily, Hannah, Robert, Curtis, Alissa, Ashley, Linda, Kelly, Lillian and Jean-Claude) #People Helping Other People (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Kristen, Keesha, Kim, Jeff, Danny, Jesse, Emily, Hannah, Robert, Curtis, Alissa, Ashley, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Lillian and Jean-Claude) #Share Your Stuff (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Kristen, Keesha, Kim, Jeff, Danny, Jesse, Emily, Hannah, Robert, Curtis, Alissa, Ashley, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude and Shelley) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Kristen, Keesha, Kim, Jeff, Danny, Jesse, Emily, Hannah, Robert, Curtis, Alissa, Ashley, Linda, Stephen, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude and Shelley) Trivia *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from A Different Kind of Mystery. And a little long hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Play Ball. And a half ponytail hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a long hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. *Jesse wears the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Emily wears the same clothes from Round and Round We Go. And a pony tail. *Hannah wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hair-style. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a long hair. *Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Are We There Yet? And a short hair. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a hairstyle *Lillian wears the same pink shirt and blue overalls. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Jean-Claude wears the same white shirt and a navy blue vest. And a short hair. *Shelley wears the same clothes Min wore in Shawn and the Beanstalk. And a two small pigtail hair. *Stella has a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Campfire Sing-Along". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Puppy Love". *During "I Love You", Stephen, Alissa, Curtis, Hannah, Emily, Jesse, Baby Bop, Robert, Lillian, Jean-Claude, Jeff, Kelly, Danny and Keesha are in Barney's right, while Kim, Linda, BJ, Chip, Ashley and Kristen are on Barney's left. *At the end of the barney doll with the yahtzee, two brother dolls and two sisters dolls. *Ashley and Alissa is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns out the lights. *Alissa and Ashley sings A Tisket, A Tasket. *This is the second time of Danny and Alissa together. *This is the second time of Danny, Ashley and Alissa together. *This group (Danny, Ashley and Alissa) also appeared in Sailing Around The Island. with Jeff, Robert, Kristen, Stephen, Tina, Chip and Curtis. *This group (Danny, Alissa, Stephen and Ashley) also appeared in Stephen Gets Lots. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "The One And Only You". *On May 26, 2013. there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns out the lights and close the door. The second one is Barney doll with the yahtzee, two brother dolls and two sisters dolls. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Try It You'll Like It!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was the same from "Colors All Around". *The BJ voice used in this episode was the same from "Easy Does It!". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen on "Circle Of Friends". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was the same from "A Package of Friendship". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen on "Trading Places". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's Band". Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation